


Metal Marvel

by ScriedRaven



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriedRaven/pseuds/ScriedRaven
Summary: What if Marvel Went Metal, Ghost Rider? Simply didn't have the over the top ending I wanted, so I decided to write it myself.





	Metal Marvel

“What do you want?” Eli asked.

“Come-on, I have great taste? After all, I read the comic,” Raven said.

“What comic,” Eli said taking a seat.

“You’ll see it later, but this’ll be great!” Raven pulled out a CD, “It’s by this metal band, Hassenwald, you’ll love it!”

“No thanks, I’m not into metal,” Eli refused the disk.

“But the lyrics tell you how to summon a demon,” Raven said with a sing-song voice.

“Really?” Eli perked up.

“Yep, even tells you how to send it back, if it goes bad,” Raven said, “I have a feeling you’ll need it.”

 

 ** _“Ugh,”_** Eli’s spirit hissed, **_“why would a demon-worshiping band like this want a tour of a dump like this?_** ”

 _“Allegedly demon-worshiping,”_ Robbie thought, _“and I don’t know, even by corporate office standards there’s still some life here.”_ Neither Robbie or Eli felt comfortable in Marvel’s offices, but they needed the attention, and Cebulski promised they’d be the center of the book if they did this.

 ** _“They definitely worship demons,”_** Eli hissed, **_“just try listening to that junk they call music. There’s no way any sane person can listen to their stuff more than five times.”_**

 _“Whatever,_ ” Robbie thought, _“they’re over this way.”_ Robbie left the editor in chief’s office, and stepped into the waiting area, to see three people wearing enough makeup to make a fashion model blush. A tall blond man, a shorter black-haired man, and a woman.

“So who are you supposed to be?” a muscular blond man asked.

“Ghost Rider,” Robbie said, “and you’re Hassenwald?”

“Yup, now let’s get this show on the road!” The black-haired man asked.

 

 ** _“They are just as unbearable in person,”_** Eli hissed.

 _“We’re almost done,”_ Robbie thought, _“just need to let them put blood into the ink.”_

Robbie opened a door to the warehouse, revealing the printing press. He hadn’t known what he expected, but it wasn’t a screaming mass of metal, more terrifying than the band he’d spent the day with. The fact that this machine hadn’t been made to be a robotic death machine would forever haunt Robbie.

“Here we are,” Robbie said, “just dump the blood packets…” Robbie paused as the band members sliced their own bodies to add the blood.

 _“Chances they’re going to summon a demon with this?”_ Robbie thought.

 ** _“Guaranteed,”_** Eli hissed, **_“good thing I know how to send it back.”_**

 _“Will it be hard to pull off?”_ Robbie thought.

 ** _“They’re a metal band,”_** Eli hissed, **_“the answer is music.”_**

The books were loaded into the nearby trucks and sent out into the world. The band members began chanting, unleashing the demon. It was a mass of eyes and flesh, that came flooding from the machine out into the world, corrupting everything it touched.

 _“Well,”_ Robbie thought, _“at least they destroyed the printing press.”_ Robbie’s world flooded with flames as he transformed into the Ghost Rider. _“Now we just need a guitar.”_

 ** _“No,” Eli hissed, “it’s not that kind of music.”_** If Robbie was able to see Eli, he would have given him a confused look.

 

As the flaming car drove, every part of the demon that could hear it was repelled back into its original dimension.

 _“This is so embarrassing,”_ Robbie thought, but he continued playing the accordion. All the instruments strapped to his body were made entirely of fire, but Robbie didn’t know if he could ever live down the shame of saving the world by playing Polka.

 ** _“Just keep playing,”_** Eli hissed, **_“we can’t let any of it get away.”_**

 _“I know,”_ Robbie thought, _“but this is not going to help our image.”_


End file.
